Secrets
by Hugs6
Summary: I've had this idea for awhile now, I think it's pretty good, well, so yeah, I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Well I already had this Idea, and there's this thing Where I realized Annabeth and Maria hate each other in the Leo Valdez show and are friends in Percy Learns how to do laundry so I was like, WHAT THE? And I decided this would be the perfect time to make them friends! So like Annabeth thinks Percy is Cheating on her, and since Maria went through much of the same thing (The Wacked Out World Of PJO Pairings) seeks her help. MK agrees to help and they find out who Percy's really hanging out with...

Chapter I-Annabeth

I stared at the scene. Percy was talking to someone underwater. My first thought, "So he's having a conversation underwater. No big." Then he went under. I watched and waited. We had a date soon! He didn't come up. 5:00. 5:15. 5:30. 7:35. He wasn't coming up was he? At least not for me.

I gave it a good night's rest to think. But in the morning the only thing I could think of (still) was how he was cheating on me.

I wanted to go straight to him and rat him out. But if there was one thing I knew from being a daughter of Athena, was that stealth was key.

Okay so maybe my new plan wasn't _that_ stealthy...

"MARIA YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" I wailed as crouched on the pourch of the Hermes cabin. She came out warily, her brothers Chris and Travis standing behind her arms crossed ready to fight. "Stand." She ordered. I was happy to oblige. "What do you want Annabeth." Travis asked stepping forward, hand lowered to his pocket. "Seriously? I'm the one who shouldn't be trusting you!" A smug smile appeared on Maria's face, I realized my error. Styx, I thought. "Ah, but you are." She said waggling her finger. Her eyes widened. "I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT THAT EASY TO TEACH A DYSLEXIC HOW TO READ!" She was ready to shut the door in my face. "It's not about that." I said in a small voice. "Oh really?" She asked, softening. "It's about Percy. I think he's been cheating on me."


	2. II Annabeth

Chapter II-Annabeth

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Then Maria King started _LAUGHING_!

"Why you hideous creature!" I yelled

She laughed again then said,

"So Becca finally got him huh?" So that's what it was about!

"No. It was a water nymph."

"No!" She exclaimed, then turned to her brothers.

"Boys, we weren't talking about anything were we?"

"No." They answered in unison, much to my surprise.

"And your all going to go play basketball right?"

"Right." They, like mindless zombies walked off.

"Come on, if we're doing some serious talking, which we ARE we'll need to talk in private. Let's go to my cave."


	3. II Maria

Chapter III- Maria King

It had to be the desperation in her deep gray eyes.

Otherwise my secret place would remain just that.

Mine and secret.

I'd found it during one of my first weeks at camp.

It was my place.

I went there when everything was too much.

The only other person who knew about it was Olivia, I hadn't even told Becca or Skylar.

"Dr. Pepper?" I asked, hand poised for the mini fridge.

"Do you have diet? I think, I think _I_ might be the reason..."

"Stop that! If you weren't close to tears, I wouldn't tell you this, but you are really pretty."

"Thanks... But so are you, I mean purple eyes, a purple streak..."

"Violet." I said firmly, and handed her my special soda.

"Cherry Coke? I thought you said Dr. Pepper..."

"First off, Cherry CocaCola, secondly, you looked like you needed it."

She managed a weak smile.

"You won't tell anybody about this place right?" I said sweetly, using my Hermes Persausion.

"Yes ma'm... Wait! NOO!" She knew what I was doing.

"Don't do that to me!" She protested.

"Sorry, it's just, this is the only place I can go to escape my brothers, and Leo, and well, everyone. And, everything..." My voice sounded shy and pitiful, I could tell that much.

"I won't tell, if you won't."

"Then it's settled, no one tells. About the, problem, I could spy on him, I have an invisible cap too."

"But why don't I do it?" Athena, your daughter can be so dumb sometimes.

"Because, if you make a mistake and make a sound Percy will ask if it's you, you'll pull of your cap and he'll think you've been spying on him. If I do it then I can say, 'Opps, I was practicing with my invisible hat, just got it and all that, sorry for disturbing you.' See?"

She nodded.

"And he won't suspect I'm working for you cuz we hate each other!"

"Why do you hate me?" Annabeth asked, startling me.

"I've always been jealous of you. I mean, Beautiful blond hair, smarts, a boyfriend like that, everything! When I overcame my fear of spiders (The same Therapist who got Percy over his hate of Evil cookies helped us...) and you didn't I was like, 'Yes! I finally have something that's better then her!' I got smug... Sorry."

"It's okay." She said.

"Maria? It's time for dinner..." Travis called.

"Travis honey, I'm exhausted and taking a nap, Tell Chiron that Annabeth and I won't be out for dinner kay? Malcolm too, about Annabeth anyway." I cooed.

"Why do you put so much effort into that?"

"Boys minds are fragile things, you have to tell them exactly what you mean or they'll break." I explained.

"Gotcha. So will you spy for me tommorow?"

"Sure."

Duhn, duhn duh! So you likey?


	4. IV Maria

Chapter IV- Maria King

I like spying.

On my boyfriend, on someone elses boyfriend, It matters not!

Why would this be any differant?

I was a little nervous though, I HAD just gotten my hat, I wasn't sure how it would react.

For the first hour it was boring, Percy was just swimming.

Then a head appeared.

She had black hair, unusual for niads.

"Come on Percy!" she called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Leah." Leah huh?

"Percy, you will, you know right?"

"I'll try, but it won't be easy. I'm trying really hard to make this happen, but, telling them will be hard, you know. It's not like I don't love you, I'd do anything for you Leah, I mean you are, my, a, um, well you know, but it's-"

I couldn't bring myself but I did here one more thing.

"Oh Percy you're so awesome!" She was hugging him.

Needless to say I was a little terrified to report to Annabeth.

She would be DEVASTATED, but I had too, scouts honor (Note, Maria is not a scout, she just said that for no reason.).

"I have some bad news..." I reported.

The dramatics and waterworks were over, and Annabeth had a date lined up. With Ralph.


	5. V Rachel

Chapter V- Rachel Elizabeth Dare

After talking Annabeth out of her date with Ralph I tried horribly hard to smooth things over.

"I don't want to date Ralph, I want to date Percy. We need to plan. HELP ME PLAN!"

"Honey, we will, but if you haven't noticed some people are trying to enjoy their Grape Crush." I was glad Maria and Annabeth were friends but it seemed so weird!

I kind of shuddered.

I mean, doesn't anyone else think this sudden change of feelings towards each other (that came out wrong...) was caused by aliens?

Ugh I sound Like Travis.

"Look, I'll talk to Percy, we're friends, I'll just ask him to hang out by the lake with me and I'll see what happens.

"You make it sound easy, you didn't even include a hat!" Maria makes things complicated...

"Well, if it comes to that we'll consider it." I had to get out of here, it was getting a little awkward.

"CIAO!"

* * *

What will happen next? Duh, I actually finish a story. I'm kind of bad at that... One more Rachel chapter and 2 percy chaps, and I will be DONE! Wahoo! Fireworks!


	6. VI Rachel

Chapter VI- Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Talking to Percy Usually comes naturally to me.

I mean hey we came this close to dating.

And now he's probably one of my best friends.

But given situation, and the desperation of my other best friend, I was a little uneasy as I aproached him at the lake..

Joy.

Pery waved from afar, but he was distracted, and disapointed that I'd interupted her.

I was so uneasy my words got mixed up.

"Who are you cheating on Annabeth for?" I blurted out.

He startled and fell in to the lake.

Of course that didn't actually bother him.

What bothered him was what I'd just stated.  
"I'm not cheating on Annabeth!"

"Of course not, You're just hanging out with Leah and totally ignoring Annabeth and the rest of the human world." Me and my big mouth.

"So whose this Neiad?"

"She's not a Neiad, She's..."

* * *

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE BIG REVEAL AND THEN I'LL PROBABLY HAVE PERCY AND ANNABETH MAKE UP! Oh yeah, caps lock off...**

**This is exciting, I'm actually almost done with a story!**


	7. VII Percy Jackson

Chapter VII- Percy Jackson

"YOUR SISTER?!" Annabeth screamed at me.

I'd just come clean to Chiron, Annabeth, and, surprise Maria King.

"You mean I befriended Maria, almost dated Ralph and totally freaked out because you were hanging out with your sister the Mermaid?" She was outraged.

I didn't blame her. I'd been mad at dad for having a merdaughter 5 years after me and keeping her secret for so long. I totally didn't need any monstrous relatives. But Leah was totally cool and we became friends fast. My only problem was how to tell my friends. And Annabeth.

And it had looked pretty suspicious.

But still, it was also a little nervewracking to find out what she did to find out.

And her befriending Maria was a little...

WEIRD.

Then my gorgeous girlfriend stalked off. Kind of hating me.

* * *

**To kiss up to her in a couple of minutes. I'm so excited to be finishing it!**


	8. VIII Percy Jackson

Chapter VIII- Percy Jackson

But I was being unfair.

Of course she was mad.

I'd basically LIED to her.

And forgotten about our date.

What kind of boyfriend would do that?

Duh, a seaweed brain.

I had to make it up.

I pulled deep from my reserves.

A beautiful pearl necklace.

If she didn't except it and forgive me.

Well, I might as well Date Becca Robinson.

But she had to forgive me.

Or I'd have a broken heart.

Worse than when I was kidnapped by Hera, er Juno I don't know!

Because that wasn't my fault.

* * *

I gave her the necklace.

She started crying.

"I didn't want to doubt you but..."

"I gave you plenty of reason, will you forgive me?"

"Of course!"

"I'm glad, but why did you work so hard to find out what was happening?"

"Percy, you seaweed brain, I really love you, I couldn't believe it, I had to prove it wrong even though all logic was against me. Love is bigger than logic. Sometimes you have to trust it more than Logic. I love you that much."

"I love you too."

*KISS*

* * *

**PERCABETH REIGN FOREVER! If your against percabeth, which I guess I am when I think of Heroes of Olympus. In my perfect HOO Percy dates Reyna, Jason Piper, Leo Me, and all that. I guess I shouldn't be talking...**


End file.
